


Enough

by Mapachi



Category: 1TEAM (Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV), 소년24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: I can't believe I've finally sinned, I'm soft for Rubin I swear, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Rubin is a lil shiet, Sungho has been dealing with him for too long, and he's finally getting what he deserves, everyone who asked for this needs Jesus, ofc I hinted Rubin/Hangyeom it was my top9 otp and not it has sinked thank you CEOs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Sungho has had enough.He thought he would be able to handle it, be the mature one of the two after all he is older than the other boy, he had to set the example, he couldn’t go and ruin the trust the younger had in him, how comfortable he was around him.But he was proven wrong, he was not as mature as he expected nor was he strong enough to stop himself, he had been fighting back the voice inside his mind that kept whispering his hidden desires for what felt too long.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The awaited Sungho x Rubin smut is finally happening...

  
Sungho has had enough.

 

He thought he would be able to handle it, be the mature one of the two after all he is older than the other boy, he had to set the example, he couldn’t go and ruin the trust the younger had in him, how comfortable he was around him.

 

But he was proven wrong, he was not as mature as he expected nor was he strong enough to stop himself, he had been fighting back the voice inside his mind that kept whispering his hidden desires for what felt too long.

 

And this was how he snapped.

 

They had been at a party ignoring how close their finals were. Sungho unlike his friend didn’t enjoy dancing that much at these kind of parties, he’d rather dance when sober at a studio with other friends and enjoy properly dancing, not doing whatever the other students did in the middle of the living room.

 

So, he watched Rubin  _dance_  with his friends and strangers alike, his eyes following the way the younger twisted his body in an attempt of following a rhythm, glared at the pair of pale hands that grabbed at Rubin’s waist and pulled him closer. He sipped at his drink without looking away, barely feeling the burn of the alcohol as it went down his throat, too focused on the way Rubin was turned around by the other boy, how those hands sneaked down his body until he was blatantly groping his ass.

 

Sungho glanced up to see if his friend was not ok with the black-haired’s advances but he only found a broad smile on those heart shaped lips and a pair of brown eyes looking his way, his eyes shining mischievously as he moved his own hands to wrap them around the other boy’s neck, curving his back sensually and moving his ass against those hands that didn’t belong there.

 

Without realizing his body was moving Sungho made his way to the two of them, his fingers wrapping around Rubin’s forearm and pulling him towards him and away from the handsome stranger whose eyes had widened surprised. Sungho didn’t bother saying anything and just pulled Rubin behind him as he turned around and walked away, the younger boy following him silently even when Sungho made his way outside the apartment.

 

The walk back to their shared apartment was spend in silence, Rubin regretting he didn’t bring a jacked with him as he felt the night’s cold air hit his bare skin, feeling himself sober up. He knew better than to speak, he could basically feel the anger coming off Sungho’s smaller frame in waves and he could only hope his friend wouldn’t scold him too badly once they were back home.

 

To Rubin’s surprise, he was not scolded.

 

No, instead he was pulled inside Sungho’s bedroom and then pushed down on the bed, the older boy wasting no time in crawling above him, his bony thighs caging Rubin’s hips and his fingers wrapping around Rubin’s wrists, pushing his hands down beside his head.

 

The situation was settling down on Rubin and his heart was starting to beat faster with each passing second, his mind going a mile a minute as Sungho loomed above him, his dark eyes looking down at him, his gaze heavy as it moved from his eyes down to his lips, following the movement of his pink tongue as it licked at his lips and then falling to his neck, watching how Rubin swallowed nervously.

 

This was not what Rubin had been expecting.

 

But Sungho would disagree with that thought.

 

He leans down slowly, his eyes staring right into Rubin’s looking for any sign of discomfort but when he finds none he closes his eyes just as he presses his lips against Rubin’s jawline, not only hearing but feeling how his breath hitches.

 

Rubin bites down on his lower lip in an attempt of staying quiet when Sungho drags his teeth down his neck making him arch up into Sungho, the older boy smirking against his skin as he stops at his collarbones, exposed by the lowcut black shirt he was wearing. He sucks the skin into his mouth, flicking his tongue across the skin in his mouth before he popped it out his mouth and he leans back to admire the quickly darkening bruise.

 

Just as Rubin opens his mouth to try and say something, Sungho leans back down, pressing an open-mouthed kiss right under Rubin’s ear, the blonde is caught off guard and he can’t stop the moan from crawling out his throat, his face heating up at the embarrassing sound but Sungho just hums against his kiss, licking his way down his neck and nipping almost playfully at his Adam apple.

 

_“Hyung stop,”_

 

Rubin whimpers, squirming under Sungho but the older boy doesn’t stop, he keeps on leaving marks on the pale skin. Rubin keeps mumbling, asking him to stop with a weak voice but Sungho still doesn’t stop.

 

He knows Rubin doesn’t want him to stop.

 

On the contrary, the blonde turns his head to the side giving Sungho more space to work on, soft moans keep leaving his lips and his back curves when Sungho bites too roughly at his collarbones. After a couple minutes Sungho leans back again, unable to stop himself from groaning when he sees how debauched Rubin is under him, his blonde hair plastered to his forehead, his pale neck covered in purple hickies and the fading red lines from where Sungho dragged his teeth, his skin glistening from when Sungho licked at his skin.

 

But the most captivating sight was his red lips, his lower lip already swollen from when Rubin had been biting on it to try and stifle his moans. The older boy tightens his grasp on Rubin's thin wrists and inches closer to his face, so close he can feel Rubin's breathe fan against his own lips.

 

Closing his eyes, he closes the space between them, nipping on the full lower lip sucking it into his mouth, the blonde letting out a sweet whimper that Sungho traps with his mouth, greedily wanting to keep the noise to himself.

 

Even when Rubin had tried to pretend he didn’t want this, he is pliant under Sungho’s ministrations, the same way he had moved his head to offer more of his neck, he opens his mouth allowing Sungho to lick his way inside his warm mouth. Sungho’s thumbs caress Rubin’s soft skin and the younger boy is then reminded he still can’t move his hands, so he tries to twist his hands away, a weak whimper crawling out his throat when he’s unable to win against Sungho.

 

Sungho finding the gesture cute he let’s go of one of his wrists, Rubin quickly taking the chance to reach for the back Sungho’s head, his long fingers grabbing a fistful of washed out orange dyed hair and pull him impossibly closer. Sungho decided to reward him for finally showing an honest gesture so he lowers his hips, pressing them down against Rubin’s and that friction is enough for Rubin to break the kiss as he turns his face away, his breathing already uneven and face flushed.

 

Without saying anything else Sungho moves his legs and grabbing one of Rubin’s hips turns his lower body to the side, allowing one of Rubin’s thigs in between his, the younger boy still facing the celling, the position must be uncomfortable, but Rubin doesn’t protest.

 

Rubin visibly shivers as Sungho presses his body against his, a broken moan escaping him when Sungho rolls his hips forward right against Rubin’s ass. The older chuckles when Rubin tries to move against him pressing his lips into a thin line as he again tries to stay quiet, but he can't stop those sinful sounds from escaping him when Sungho rolls his hips again.

 

He feels as if he were getting high from hearing those noises, he just wants to keep making Rubin whimper and moan under him. Sungho had imagined before that his friend would be vocal in bed, how could he not think that when he knew he teased him by making sweet little noises whenever Sungho touched his neck or sides when he was allowing himself to be touchy with the younger, but nothing could have prepared him for the real deal.

 

Rubin turns to hide his face against the pillow under him when Sungho thrusts against him again with more strength than before, pushing Rubin's body up and making sure the younger feels how much Sungho is enjoying this.

 

Sungho finally let’s go of Rubin's other wrist as he leans back keeping their hips pressed together and the blonde seems to relax thinking things will go slower so he's caught off guard when instead Sungho grabs one of his thighs and pull his leg up closer to Rubin's stomach allowing him to press himself closer before he thrusts again, this time Rubin can't stop himself from squealing and turns his face back to gaze up at Sungho.

 

Rubin's eyes are watery and dark, his cheeks are red like apples, his blonde hair is tousled, and his lips are still swollen and shiny from when they had kissed before, his lips parted as he pants and Sungho barely stops himself from kissing him again.

 

" _Hyung_ ,"

 

Rubin whispers -no, he begs- in a low and weak tone that makes Sungho bite down on his own lower lip to stop the moan that tries to crawl outside his mouth. He tilts his head to the side as a silent request for Rubin to repeat himself, but Rubin stays quiet and so Sungho leans down again until he's breathing down on Rubin's ear.

 

_"What is it baby?"_

 

The pet name makes Rubin  _sob_ and Sungho fears for a moment he has crossed a line but Rubin surprises him by pushing his hips back, grinding his ass against Sungho's tent slowly earning a groan from him and he sees how the corner of his lips form a small smile, his eyes shining with fake innocence.

 

_“Please hyung,”_

 

Rubin pleas using a whiny voice that usually would get Sungho doing whatever he wanted him to but this time Sungho refuses to give in so quickly, instead he hums as he kisses his neck again, paying extra attention to the spots he recalls were the most sensitive for Rubin.

 

_“You need to tell me what you want baby, or I can’t help you,”_

 

Sungho smirks as Rubin sighs annoyed and he knows him so well he doesn’t need to look for the pout he knows he is making. Using one of his hands Rubin reaches for Sungho’s chin and makes him look directly into his eyes, the lust in them makes a shiver run down Sungho’s spine and he feels how his heartbeat quickens, he looks as hungry as Sungho feels.

 

_“Fuck me Sungho,”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...on the second part
> 
> Please do tell me what you think so far!


End file.
